The invention relates to a body frame section of an automobile including two parallel U-shaped frame members arranged with their open sides facing in opposite directions and transversely extending sheet metal parts, particularly floor panels, and/or transverse walls which are welded to the frame sections and additional U-shaped members connected to the U-shaped frame sections to form, therewith a stiff hollow profile structure.
Such body or frame sections are used in motor vehicles at various locations. It is for example known to form the rear floor section of passenger cars by U-shaped longitudinal frame members into which additional U-shaped structures are incorporated for stiffening the frame and welding the floor and transverse wall parts directly to the web of the U-shaped longitudinal frame members.
Such an arrangement however causes problems when a certain distance is to be maintained between longitudinal frame members since the floor and transverse wall parts, which have to be welded in place between the frame members do not permit an accurate setting because of their tolerance deviations. The accurate manufacture of such body sections is therefore generally quite complicated and expensive.
It has been proposed in the construction of motor vehicles portions for example for the attachment of the front wall for a projecting structure to provide side wall halves adjacent the front wall with surfaces which abut the front wall in a vertical plane so that they can be moved relative to each other to permit proper positioning of the panels relative to each other before they are so interconnected. In this way, tensions can be avoided (Assignees' German Application 197 38 510.9, which was not published at the time of filing of the present application). However, in that case, the problem of the installation of components between two parallel beams, which must be disposed in parallel alignment and at a predetermined distance from each other, does not exist.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle body section including two parallel frame members in such or way that it can be manufactured easily with the frame members disposed accurately at a predetermined distance from each other.